Lonely Boy
by Libra10
Summary: OS Moderne. Elizabeth visite Pemberley avec les Gardiner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à y rencontrer Darcy, et encore moins dans cette situation !


Bonjour -ou bonsoir- à toutes (/tous ?) !

Me revoilà avec un petit OS moderne pour vous faire patienter en attendant que je publie le chapitre 1 de 'Un passé qui peut tout changer'. L'inspiration m'a un peu délaissé ces derniers temps, mais j'espère pouvoir avancer d'ici peu !

Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira, car je me suis assez amusée à l'écrire, et à l'imaginer surtout !

L'histoire se passe à notre époque, au moment où Elizabeth visite Pemberley en compagnie de son oncle et sa tante Gardiner, et sa rencontre avec William Darcy.

Voici le lien pour la vidéo dont vous aurez besoin pour le fond sonore, mais je vous conseille de la regarder au moins une fois avant de commencer à lire, pour vous faire une idée des mouvements de Darcy ! ^^

watch?v=a_426RiwST8

Pour la traduction des paroles de la chanson, je l'ai faite moi-même donc elle est approximative. Si vous avez une autre traduction à me proposer n'hésitez pas !

Je vous laisse donc en compagnie de Darcy et Elizabeth ! A bientôt

Libra10

PS : bien sûr, les personnages de Jane Austen ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que la chanson Lonely Boy des Black Keys ! Je voudrais juste ajouter une réplique qui m'a assez marqué lorsque je regardais 'Le choix de Jane' -film sur Jane Austen- hier soir : « _La seule façon de rencontrer un Monsieur Darcy est de l'inventer de toute pièce_ ».

* * *

**Lonely Boy**

Malgré ses premières réticences, Elizabeth était contente de s'être laissée convaincre de visiter Pemberley, malgré tout ce que ce lieu évoquait pour elle, ou plutôt _qui_ il lui rappelait.

Pemberley était vraiment un magnifique domaine, Darcy avait là une excellente raison d'être fier. Le manoir tout autant que l'immense parc valaient le détour.

Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle aurait pu accueillir son oncle et sa tante dans ce havre de paix et elle-même leur servir de guide, mais se rappela bien vite qu'elle avait rejeté Darcy quand celui-ci lui avait avoué son amour et lui avait demander de sortir avec lui. Même si elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en le rejetant, sa manière de le faire, le regard brisé que Darcy avait jeté sur elle avant de partir -et surtout après avoir lu la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé- lui laissaient comme un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Elle avait voulu le croire mauvais, parce qu'il avait blessé son orgueil en ne la trouvant pas assez jolie pour l'inviter à danser, parce ce qu'il ne se mêlait pas à la foule ou n'était pas aussi enjoué que son ami Charles Bingley. Charles Bingley, qui était amoureux de Jane, et qu'_il_ avait séparé.

Et puis il y avait eu les mensonges de Wickham. Wickham, en qui elle avait eu une confiance aveugle, et qui s'était révélé être le contraire de ce qu'il paraissait. Oh ! A quel point avait-elle pu être stupide !

Et elle se retrouvait là, à Pemberley, chez William Darcy, l'homme qu'elle avait repoussé. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était de pouvoir visiter son magnifique domaine sans le rencontrer, de peur de se retrouver dans une situation gênante.

Elle fut soulagée lorsque son oncle revint vers sa tante et elle, leur annonçant que la femme de charge, Mme Reynolds, allait leur faire visiter la demeure et que le jardinier leur donnerait un tour du parc ensuite, mais surtout, que le propriétaire des lieux était absent.

Elizabeth, son oncle et sa tante commencèrent alors la visite, s'émerveillant un peu plus à chaque pièce qu'ils découvraient, tandis que Mme Reynolds leur racontait l'histoire de la maison, accompagnée de petites anecdotes selon les pièces dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient.

Dans la galerie des portraits, alors que Mme Reynolds s'appliquait à présenter aux Gardiner les aïeux de la famille Darcy, Elizabeth se déambulait d'un tableau à l'autre, quand elle se figea devant une photographie en noir et blanc. Celle-ci représentait la famille Darcy : M. et Mme Darcy assis dans un canapé, un jeune William debout derrière eux, et une petite fille -sans doute Georgiana- assise aux pieds de ses parents. Lizzy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le jeune William affichait un grand sourire et que tout son (beau) visage était illuminé par une émotion qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant : la joie. Elle devait reconnaître qu'elle l'avait toujours trouvé très séduisant -même lorsqu'il prenait son air sévère- mais le voir ainsi, souriant et enjoué, le rendait encore plus séduisant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Mme Reynolds, qui avait remarqué que la jeune femme s'était immobilisée devant la photographie de la famille Darcy, et observait avec attention le jeune M. Darcy, s'approcha à pas de loup derrière elle et lui demanda :

« Comment trouvez-vous mon petit William mademoiselle ? N'est-il pas beau garçon ? »

Elizabeth sortit alors de sa contemplation et c'est avec les joues rosies qu'elle avoua d'une voix à peine audible :

« Oui... oui, je le reconnais. »

Avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Mme Reynolds retourna auprès des Gardiner et attira leur attention sur des oeuvres de maîtres possédés par la famille, laissant Lizzy à son admiration.

Lorsque celle-ci revint (de nouveau) à la réalité, elle découvrit qu'elle était seule dans la galerie, n'entendant la voix d'aucune des trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient aux alentours. Comme la prochaine étape dans leur visite consistait à faire un tour du parc, elle se mit en quête de trouver un accès qui l'y conduirait.

Cependant, avant de pouvoir trouver quelque sortie qu'il soit, elle entendit une mélodie qui résonnait doucement dans le couloir où elle se trouvait désormais. En cherchant la source de cette mélodie, elle se rapprocha d'une pièce dont elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir visité. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de cette douce mélodie, la puissance de celle-ci diminuait. Quand elle arriva devant une porte entre-ouverte, la mélodie qui s'en échappait laissa place à un morceau de guitare électrique. Curieuse par nature, elle s'approcha de la porte jusqu'à pouvoir observer par l'entrebâillement. Le spectacle qu'elle vit se dérouler dans la pièce fut une vision à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir assister.

Là, sous ses yeux, se trouvait l'homme qu'elle espérait secrètement-mais ne voulait pas- revoir : William Darcy. Il se tenait dos à elle, simplement vêtu d'un boxer, et à en juger par les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient de ses cheveux et s'écoulaient le long de son dos, sortant de la douche.

Les joues d'Elizabeth virèrent au rouge en réalisant qu'elle violait l'intimité de Darcy en l'espionnant dans sa salle de bain à son insu. Son cerveau lui intimait de partir, sans être découverte, mais ses pieds semblaient cloués au sol, refusant de coopérer.

Ses yeux se mirent alors à détailler le corps athlétique de Darcy, de ses épaules carrées à ses jambes musclées ; observant chaque muscle de ses bras et jambes, soulignés par les quelques gouttes d'eau restant sur son corps, alors qu'il se déplaçait vers les vasques ; admirant sa chute de rein magnifique et ses fesses -qu'elle devinait- fermes, emprisonnées dans son boxer moulant, quand il commença à se déhancher au rythme de la musique.

**(NdA : vous pouvez lancer la vidéo à ce moment là si vous voulez le fond sonore ; pour les mouvements, essayer d'imaginer Darcy dansant/se déhanchant comme l'homme de la vidéo, de dos, -et tenant une brosse à cheveux dans la main)**

Si Elizabeth fut surprise de voir William Darcy se déhancher sur une musique rock, ce qu'elle vit ensuite resterait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle vit Darcy attraper ce qu'il lui semblait être une brosse à cheveux, la porter près de sa bouche, et commencer à chanter en même temps que la chanson, tout en continuant à se déhancher frénétiquement. Alors qu'il commençait à chanter, elle ouvrit entièrement la porte afin de pouvoir profiter du spectacle.

« _Well I'm so above you Je suis tellement supérieur à toi_

_And it's fine to see Et c'est facile à voir_

_But I came to love you anyway Mais je suis quand même tombé amoureux de toi _

_So you tore my heart out Tu as brisé mon cœur_

_And I don't mind bleeding Ça ne me dérange pas de saigner_

_Any old time to keep me waiting Le temps que tu me fasses attendre_

_Waiting, waiting_ » _Attendre, attendre_

Le son de sa voix grave et envoûtante fit manquer un battement au cœur d'Elizabeth. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point elle aimait sa voix, et elle réalisa alors que c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'efforçait de débattre avec lui dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Pourtant, autant absorbée qu'elle l'était par la voix de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, elle ne manqua pas le sens des paroles qu'il chantait, et y trouva même une certaine concordance avec leur _relation_. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de se pencher sur la signification des paroles de la chanson qu'il continuait déjà.

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

_I'm a lonely boy Je suis un garçon solitaire_

_I'm a lonely boy Je suis un garçon solitaire_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

Ce pouvait-il qu'il l'aime encore, après la façon dont elle l'avait rejeté ? Mais elle, l'aimait-elle également ? Elle était physiquement très attirée par lui, elle en était certaine, mais elle ne pensait pas être amoureuse. Là encore, la voix de Darcy coupa court à ses réflexions.

_Well your mama kept you but your daddy left you Ta mère t'a gardé mais ton père t'a abandonné_

_And I should've done you just the same Et j'aurais du te faire la même chose_

_But I came to love you Mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi_

_Any old time you keep me waiting Le temps que tu me fasses attendre_

_Waiting, waiting Attendre, attendre_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

_I'm a lonely boy Je suis un garçon solitaire_

_I'm a lonely boy Je suis un garçon solitaire_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

Elizabeth, bien que troublée par les paroles de la chanson interprétée par Darcy, n'en cherchait plus l'explication à la vue de la danse effectuée par Darcy, si bien qu'elle crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher du reste de sa bouche en le voyant.

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

_I'm a lonely boy Je suis un garçon solitaire_

_I'm a lonely boy Je suis un garçon solitaire_

_Oh, oh-oh I got a love that keeps me waiting Oh, oh-oh j'ai un amour qui me fait attendre_

La musique s'arrêta et avant qu'une autre ne s'enchaîne, Darcy éteignit la radio.

Elizabeth pouvait désormais voir son visage dans le miroir désembué. Il resta figé devant quelques secondes, la tête baissée, eut un petit sourire en coin, puis secoua la tête avant de laisser échapper un petit soupir. Lentement, elle vit son visage se redresser, les yeux toujours clos. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi -des minutes qui à elle lui paraissaient une éternité- avant d'ouvrir les yeux, de contempler tristement son reflet dans le miroir, et finalement, d'y croiser le regard de la jeune femme.

La tristesse dans son regard laissa place à la surprise lorsqu'il se tourna et découvrit Elizabeth, la femme qu'il aimait et qui l'avait rejeté, les joues rouges écarlates, le regardant depuis l'encadrement de la porte de sa salle de bain.

Une fois le choc de voir Elizabeth dans sa maison -ou en l'occurrence sa salle de bain- passé, Darcy se dirigea vers elle d'un pas rapide, tout en soufflant son prénom, espérant la retenir avant qu'elle ne prenne ses jambes à son cou. Mais il n'eut pas fait un pas qu'il glissa sur le sol -trempé par les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient de son corps- et tomba sur le dos dans un bruit sourd avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

Elizabeth, dont les pieds semblaient encore cloués au sol, le regarda d'abord d'un air surpris. Elle était encore hébétée par le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et de ce fait, n'avait pas réalisé que Darcy avait glissé sur le sol et y demeurait depuis. Dès qu'elle prit conscience de la situation, elle s'accroupit à son niveau, et lui demanda s'il s'était fait mal.

Après s'être assurée que Darcy ne s'était pas _sérieusement_ blessé lors de sa chute, Elizabeth l'aida à se relever. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévu que la force qu'elle utiliserait pour relever Darcy allait projeter ce dernier contre elle, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le meuble de la salle de bain et Darcy.

Cette proximité soudaine les troubla tous deux, et ils restèrent là, sans bouger, à se contempler. Lentement, la main de Darcy remonta le long du bras d'Elizabeth, frôlant son épaule dénudée, sa clavicule, son cou pour finir sur la joue d'Elizabeth. Il commençait à pencher sa tête en direction de celle d'Elizabeth lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils se séparèrent et tournèrent leurs têtes vers la source du bruit et virent non pas une mais quatre personnes les fixant d'un air moqueur depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Les Gardiner et Mme Reynolds avaient rencontré Georgiana alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du manoir et commençaient à discuter lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd à l'étage qui les alerta. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à l'entrée de la salle de bain de William Darcy, épiant à leur insu les deux jeunes gens.

Ces derniers étaient devenus rouges écarlates, et s'étaient séparés dès qu'ils avaient pris conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce, personne n'osait prendre la parole, ne sachant que dire ou par peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait gêner l'assemblée.

« Hmm ... Will, je crois que tu devrais aller t'habiller. » fit Georgiana après un long moment.

Le visage du concerné prit une jolie teinte rosée et un petit bafouillement se fit entendre. Georgiana échappa un petit rire avant de quitter la pièce, suivie de près par Mme Reynolds et les Gardiner. Ces derniers s'attardèrent un instant, voulant savoir si leur nièce acceptait l'invitation à venir dîner le lendemain de Georgiana.

Elizabeth leva les yeux vers Darcy, cherchant sur le visage de celui-ci un signe de désapprobation quant à la proposition de sa sœur, mais tout ce qu'elle y vit fut un magnifique sourire -lui rappelant celui qu'elle avait vu qu'il arborait sur la photo dans la galerie des portraits- qui se reflétait dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle donna donc son accord à ses oncle et tante quant à l'invitation de Georgiana et sortit de la pièce en adressant un petit sourire à Darcy.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul -et toujours en boxer- dans sa salle de bain, Darcy se fit une promesse. Le destin lui avait donné une nouvelle chance avec Elizabeth et il allait la saisir, il allait lui prouver qu'il était un homme bien et qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Fin


End file.
